Don't Wanna Live Forever
by crunchybunny
Summary: aku rasa aku tidak ingin hidup lebih lama/vkook/taekook/warn! SUMMARY BEDA SAMA ISi(?)


**Don't Wanna Live Forever**

 **vkook/taekook.**

 **AU! top!tae bot!kook**

 **hurt/? teka teki style/?**

 **enjoy^^**

* * *

Sekali lagi aku menarik napas lelah. Bagaimana perasaan kalian ketika dikejar-kejar dengan seribu satu macam tugas yang penuh dengan bahan yang sama? Lelahkah? Merasa terbebani? Atau ingin lari dan kabur dari semua itu? jika itu yang kalian rasakan, maka hal itu sama denganku yang dikejar dengan deadline lukisan yang para _dealer-dealer_ pesan.

Mereka hanya ingin lukisan yang mereka minta selesai, dan aku tau itu.

 _Aku sangat mengetahuinya._

Aku menggores bagian bola mata dengan pelan, agar tidak merusak dan mengulangnya lagi seperti yang terjadi tempo hari. Membuat alis dan hidung yang kupraktekkan di sekolah seni dulu disertai warna-warna yang sesuai tidak semudah yang kalian kira. Mungkin seperti membuat karya-karya besar yang dipajang di galeri-galeri besar London, atau menggambar di dinding-dinding jalanan Kota Berlin, Jerman.

Yah, setidaknya itu yang aku rasakan.

Well, aku tidak menyesal memilih menjadi pelukis, dengan modal keahlianku dalam memegang dan mengatur kuas setidaknya banyak keuntungan yang kuterima. Walaupun aku menerima sendiri, memakai sendiri, dan menghabiskannya sendiri.

Tidak ada rasa menyesal sedikitpun yang aku rasakan.

"Hei, kau tidak pulang?"

Suara itu membuatku menoleh sebentar dari kegiatan lukis-melukisku, ah pria itu. Pria itu yang suka menemaniku disaat aku sendiri di dalam ruangan yang kuanggap rumah keduaku ini. Pria itu memiliki rambut pirang berantakan, hidung mancung, dan mata sipit seperti orang kebanyakan, hanya saja dia _berbeda_.

 _Sangat berbeda._

Dia tidak bisa mendengar. Atau istilahnya sekarang, dia itu tunarungu. dan sepertinya dia tidak masalah dengan kekurangannya, buktinya dia bisa menjadi salah satu pelukis terhebat di studio ini.

"Hoi kenapa malah melamun?"

Ah! Aku hampir melupakan pria itu.

Aku tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan. Lukisanku baru selesai setengah, bahkan lebih sedikit dari setengah. Bagaimana aku bisa pulang?

Pria itu menghela napas dan menepuk bahu kananku.

"Kusarankan jangan terlalu lelah, Jeon. Ini sudah hari ketiga semenjak dia pergi, kau yakin tidak mau pergi dari tempat ini?" tanyanya lirih.

Senyumku memudar.

 _Apa...dia masih mengingatku?_

"Tidak, hyung. Tidak apa"jawabku mencoba tersenyum.

Pria yang kupanggil hyung itu menepuk kepalaku pelan dan pergi lewat pintu yang biasa kami pakai jika ingin keluar sebentar, sempat kulihat dia memberi salam pamit yang kubalas dengan gumaman sebelum kembali mencoba fokus dengan lukisan tadi.

Tapi fokusku runtuh.

Runtuh seperti bangunan tua yang telah usang dan hancur.

Kuberi pandangan kosong ke arah lukisan di depanku. Lukisan itu baru selesai dengan warna abu-abu dari rambut orang yang aku gambar. Mendadak rasa ingin menyelesaikan lukisan itu hilang seketika.

 _Apa aku harus menyalahkan pria itu yang telah mengungkit dia tadi?_

 _Bagaimana aku mencoba menghilangkan kenangan dan senyuman dia sekarang?_

Aku mengacak rambut frustasi.

Sepertinya aku harus beristirahat sejenak.

xxx

" _Ditinggal? ya move up!_ " kata orang lain yang sama sekali tidak merasakan sengsaranya ditinggal seseorang yang kita ingin ada di sisi kita saat kita lagi membutuhkannya.

Setiap hari, sepanjang malam, kita coba buat menerka-nerka, " _hal apa sih yang aku perbuat? Aku mambuat kesalahan apa sampai membuat kau pergi dari sisiku?_ "

Kadang selucu itu kan? kita manusia, manusia punya seribu-satu macam kekurangan. Dan dari seribu-satu macam kekurangan itu, kadang aku lupa, kesalahan nomur urut berapa yang aku lakukan sampai efeknya seperti ini? sampai membuat kau pergi seperti ini.

Sekarang, dimanapun aku berada, aku hanya diam. Takut jika melakukan sesuatu, aku salah dan orang-orang akan pergi meninggalkanku, _seperti kau._

Aku singgah di tempat yang sering kita kunjungi dulu, berharap kau pun ada ditempat itu. Aku mau melihat wajah mu. Tapi bukan kau yang ku dapat, yang ada hanya perasan sesak dan tangisan sia-sia.

Semua itu terus berputar di otak ku. Pertanyaan itu muncul lagi, kesalahan apa yang aku perbuat? Tak bisakah aku meminta maaf sekarang dan kau kembali dalam kejapan mata?

Dimanapun, disaat apapun, yang aku rasakan hanya sakit dan terkadang kosong, Karena kau telah pergi, dan aku pun tak tahu apa kesalahanku. Maka aku rasa, _Aku tak ingin hidup lebih lama._

Aku gila.

Yap, aku gila ketika kau pergi. Pergi dengan hanya menginggalkan sepucuk surat berisi 3 baris kata selamat tinggal dan kata kata aku mencintaimu selalu. Apa itu masuk akal? Apa kau tidak memikirkanku yang mencarimu hampir seperti orang yang kehilangan jiwa?

Kenapa aku mengatakan itu?

 _ **Kenapa?!**_

"KARNA AKU KEHILANGANMU DASAR BODOH!" teriakku dengan air mata yang menetes deras.

Aku menjambak rambut frustasi, sampai aku merasa rambut-rambutku rontok dengan sendirinya. Dengan kekuatan yang kurasa tidak pelan, aku menjedukkan kepalaku ke tiang pembatas yang mengahalangiku dari sungai yang deras.

 _Ah, sungai ya?_

Aku menatap kosong sungai deras di depanku. Jarakku dengan sungai itu hanya pembatas tua ini. Tersenyum getir, aku menaikkan kaki kananku ke atas pembatas disusul dengan kaki kiri, bisa kurasakan hembusan angin dan teriakan orang-orang di belakangku.

Kubayangkan wajah kau saat tersenyum denganku, tertawa sambil mengacak rambutku sehingga membuatku membalas dengan mencubit tangan kau pelan, saat kau memelukku setiap keluar dari apartemen, kau yang suka mengganti warna rambut, kau yang suka dengan es krim buatanku sendiri dan,

 _Kau yang aku cintai dengan segenap jiwa raga._

Aku tersenyum ke arah sungai itu, sesedih inikah hidup sederhanaku? Ditinggal dengan orang yang kusayangi, memiliki tujuan hidup yang masih samar-samar, dan mungkin mati di sungai ini.

Sepertinya bisa.

Aku menjatuhkan badan ke arah sungai itu. Kudengar orang-orang berteriak ketika aku menjatuhkan diri di sungai yang arusnya deras ini. Dan dalam sekejap badanku jatuh dan membuat bunyi ' _plak'_ besar.

Ini menyenangkan.

Aku tersenyum. Yang aku rasa senyum terakhirku di dunia.

Aku menutup mata.

 _Selamat tinggal Taehyung-ah. Baik-baik disana._

* * *

xxx

 **Hei, Jeon.**

 **Selamat tinggal.**

 **Aku mencintaimu selalu.**

xxx

* * *

 **end. 17102017.**

 _ **Hey everyone T_T**_

 **Gimana ceritanya? Jelek kah? Baguskah? Atau membosankan?T^T**

 **Mian ya kalo ceritanya gini banget T^T, aku penulis baru huhuT-T**

 **Kalian bisa panggil aku bun or bunbun^^, salken ndeee.**

 **Bun nerima saran dan kritik, kalian bisa pm bun jika ada sesuatu hehe/ itung itung nambah teman;D**

 _ **Last but not least,**_

 **Review please?^^**


End file.
